Enigma
by isabellxeddie
Summary: The death of Bella's mom was a mystery. It was also the reason how she meet the person who will steal her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Returning**

I was staring blankly at the window. I hated flying, but it was necessary. I hated going back to Folks, but again it was necessary. It has been three years since I left. If not for Charlie, I wasn't planning to go back. Charlie was very ill and he needed his only daughter. I have to... even if I don't want to... its time to go back.

The flight attendant announced that the plane was descending in a few minutes. The rest of her words was drown off by my accelerating heart beat. My chest was getting heavy. I was on the edge of passing out. I rested my head beside the window. I closed my eyes tightly and told myself repeatedly that I can do this.

The plane landed and I was the last person who got off. Definitely not rushing to face what's coming next. A tall blonde guy assaulted immediately my view. He was holding a big sign with my name written in red marker – Isabella Swan. I signed, and shook my head. The sign was unnecessary because we grew up together. I still look the same, boring and plain.

"BELLA..." my childhood friend Mike shouted. "I was starting to think that the plane left you in Arizona."

"Mike, you can lower your voice now. I can hear you just fine." I responded a little bit irritated. "Where is Charlie anyways?"

"Oh... ahmm, chief is in bad shape Bella." I could hear pain in his voice. "He send me to pick you up. It's been long time since I've seen you. How are you holding up?"

Ouch. Like it was just yesterday, the memory of my mother flood back in my thoughts. I suppressed the tears that was about to fall down. It has been three years since the incidence with Renee. I could still smell the blood... her blood as I watched her cling on for her dear life.

"I... I'm fine Mike." I choked. "Do you mind if we go now? I'm extremely tired."

He nodded.

I followed him to a police car. Apparently, Mike was a deputy now. I left immediately after graduation, and made sure to have little to no contact with anyone in Folks. Too many things probably had changed, yet my feelings when I left and now that I come back remained the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

_The rusty smell hanged in the humid air. Blood of Renee splattered the kitchen walls and floor. A knife was pierced into her chest. I heard a stranger's voice screaming for Help. Charlie ran to the kitchen from outside. _

"_What is it Bells?" He asked confused. _

_After that, everything was a blurred. Police officers and paramedics crowded our little kitchen. I couldn't talk or move. Many people asked me questions, but I couldn't comprehend the words they were saying. My brain has stopped working. I couldn't even form a single thought. _

_I left immediately after Renee's funeral. Everything I see in Folks remind me of my mother, my best friend. Its to painfully to stay. Charlie decided to be left behind. He couldn't let go of the house because of the memories of Renee no matter how much it hurt him._

Mike cleared his throat. The gesture brought me back to the present. We were parked outside Charlie's house.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? I mean, I can stay for awhile to keep you both company. I just have to make a phone call. Jessica and I are going to met the cater for our weeding around 1." I could hear the sound of excitement in his voice even with the effort of suppressing it for my sake.

"No, its fine Mike. Congrats. You both compliment each other." My voice sounded so dreadful.

I slowly walked toward the door. Physically nothing much has changed since I left this small house. Yet, it felt as if no humans lives in it. It looked dead. The garden Renee spend most of her time has no trace of a living thing. It was filled with mud.

I took a deep breathe and straighten my posture. I can do this, I told myself. I can't lose Charlie also.

I knocked three times at the door. A weak voice coughed the words, "Its open".

Charlie was laying down in the couch watching a football game. He had lost so much weight, and his clothes were wearing him. There were permanent circles under his eyes indicating lack of sleep. I felt pity and guilty for leaving. Charlie could never forgave himself for what happened to Renee. He was a police officer. He saved lives for a living, but he never was able to save the one life that matters the most.

"For a chief of police, you surely don't emphasize on keeping the doors lock." I mockingly stated.

"Oh, only people who have death wish will test me." He coughed some more. "I was going to clean the house but..."

"I thought I was called here to be your personal maid." I cut him off. The coughing become more prominent the more he talked. "By the way, have you seen the doctor lately?"

"Yeah, I have an appointment tomorrow to see Dr. Cullen."

"I'll come with you." Not trusting him to drove himself. "I'll get my clothes unpack and get us some dinner ready. In the meanwhile, get some rest dad." I smiled at him while turning the TV off. I started climbing the stairs heading to my old bedroom when I heard him talk one more time.

"Hey Bells, I miss you." his voiced was filled with longing and pain.

"Me too dad."


End file.
